A Group of Five
by Lil'Inkie Kid
Summary: Five real life high school boys end up in Date a Alive. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: 5 nameless boys**

As the sun sets, it radiates a heart-warming orange upon 5 high school boys, as they walk side by side happily.

"So we're high school students now." The cheerful boy said while skipping ahead of the group.

"Yeah." A kudere boy agreed nodding slowly.

"We're beginning to get old." The tall plump boy sighed.

"What do you mean old?" A shaved haired boy shouted. "This is the time that schoolgirls will mature and begin to fruit boobs, ugh boobs…" He drooled, as he started to drift into his own dreamland.

"I think flat little girls are much cuter than girls with boobs." A boy wearing spectacle boy said. "You can savor the cuteness of the whole body rather than being shoved in the face with bulge of the boobs."

"Boobs rule!" The shaved boy protested.

"Cute little girls!" The spectacle boy shouted back.

"Perverts." The kudere boy sighed.

Breaking the awkwardness the cheerful boy tried.

"Hey guys, have you all already watched Date a live season 2?" The cheerful boy from earlier asked.

"Yeah, it was good." The other boys replied.

"I wonder how it would be like living in Date a live." The cheerful boy looked up to the sky.

"It would be awesome!" The shaved boy hooted. "I would grope every boob I see!"

"Pervert." The kudere boy sighed.

"Well there's no way that would happen at all." The plump boy laughed. "Living in a fictional world?"

"Yeah you're probably right." The cheerful boy smiled.

After a few moments of walking…

"Hey what's that sound?"

The five of them all turned around.

* * *

**Hey there...um well this my third story and first attempt at an anime fanfiction...**

**I would appreciate some good response...plus I've nothing to do except this during my school holidays...**

**Also, you guys should check my other stories (Hi) which I'm currently trying to make a sequel for it.**

**_Lil'Inkie Kid_ **


	2. Chapter 1(technically speaking)

**Chapter 1:Awake  
**

"I'm alive?" The kudere boy sat up.

He looked to his sides to his friends lying on the ground slowly getting up, groaning.

"Owwhhh….it hurts." The plump boy rubbed his head.

After a few groans and moans they all got up.

"What the?" The shaved boy gasped looking around at the destruction that they were in.

"What happened here?" The cheerful boy gawked in awe.

"Woah look at the damage." The spectacle boy gazed upon the destroyed buildings and the devastated surroundings.

The other boys were also shocked by the sight.

Not realising that they were the cause of it.

"But where is here?" The kudere boy pointed out.

"Yeah, now you've mentioned it, I don't recognise any of these surviving buildings." The shaved boy added, as the other boys agreed.

"This doesn't look like our town at all." The spectacle boy said.

"Hey guys, look up there." The cheerful boy pointed up.

From their distance it looked like a couple of figures in the sky.

"Are those humans?" The plump boy asked.

"No, that's impossible." The shaved boy shook his head in denial.

"It looks like they're holding guns." The spectacle boy pointed squinting his eyes.

Suddenly, they started to open fire.

The kudere staggered back as a shot dug into his right shoulder.

"Run!" They all shouted, scrambling off.

The AST were catching up to them second by second.

"Pick up the pace guys!" The shaved boy shouted.

"Oof!" The plump boy tripped, crashing into the ground.

Everyone turned around to help him.

"Come on, get up!" The cheerful boy shouted, trying to lift his plump friend up.

"Too late." The kudere said as the others looked to the incoming missiles.

* * *

**Hey there...that's chapter 1 for you guys**

**Chapter 2 will be uploaded soon...so don't worry I think...**

_**Lil'Inkie Kid**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Help's on the way**

It was like any normal day for Shido.

As usual he would enter class, greet his fellow classmates like usual, nothing bizarre really.

The sun was still radiating light and warmth.

The earth was still rotating on its axis, nothing more different.

After greeting his friends, he steadily took his seat.

With the classroom chatting away, Shido laid his head on his table tired outta his mind.

After saving Tokha, using Sandalphon , sealing Miku everything went back to normal.

Shido took a deep breath, tasting the usual air.

His eyelids got heavier and heavier each time he breathed.

By the passing seconds, Shido was falling asleep.

That was until the spacequake alarm sounded.

Shido suddenly jolted up to reality.

And as usual, everyone scrambled for the bunkers.

"Shido." His little sister Kotori spoke from the earpiece. "It's multiple this time."

"Multiple?" Shido was shocked.

"See for yourself." Kotori answered.

Kotori stared at the screen, munching her lollipop waiting for Shido to arrive.

Moments later…

Shido stumbled into the Fraxinus's bridge.

"Is it bad?" Shido asked.

"See for yourself." Kotori pointed to the screen with her lollipop.

At first Shido looked at the damaged caused, but then he noticed something else.

"Wait a minute, those aren't spirits!" Shido exclaimed. "They're just boys!"

"That's the problem." Kotori bit her lollipop.

"Look the AST have already arrived!" Bad Marriage pointed out.

"Oh no."

"They've opened fire!"

"They're on the run."

"They need some help." Shido pulled out his phone. "I'll try to contact Tokha or the others to help them."

"No need." Kotori interrupted. "Help's already on the way."

* * *

**So that's chapter 2 for you guys**

**it's short...so in future chapters i'll try to make them longer **

**chapter 2 uploaded!**

_**Lil'Inkie Kid**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 All aboard the Fraxinus!**

"Sorry guys." The shaved boy sighed, as everyone braced for impact.

Seconds later…

"I'm still awake?" The kudere boy stared at his hands.

"Are we in heaven?" The shaved boy asked, realising he was not. "Awh come on!"

"Come on now, get up." The cheerful said helping the plump boy up to his feet.

"What happened?"

The slowly smoke cleared the figures that stood before them.

It was none other than Yatogami Tokha and the Yamai twins.

"Who are they?" The kudere asked.

"I think I've seen them before, I think they are-

"Now's not the time for chatter, follow Yoshino to safety." Kaguya ordered.

"Please follow us!" Yoshinon hooted, as they both ran off.

Everyone turned behind to see a short blue haired girl with a bunny puppet on her left hand.

"Isn't that?" The plump boy looked confused.

"Questions later, safety now." The shaved boy ran after Yoshino.

All the boys quickly followed Yoshino, until stopping behind a half surviving building.

"Are any of you all injured?" Yoshinon asked.

"I hope not." Yoshino murmured softly looking down.

"Ahhh Yoshino." The spectacle boy began drool.

"Calm yourself dude." The plump boy gestured. "We've just been attack."

"Yeah we have someone injured; my friend here has just been-

"That's strange, the shot wound is gone, but there's a tear on your uniform." The cheerful boy shocked, inspecting the tear on the kudere boy's tear.

"That is indeed odd." The kudere stared at his healed wound.

"We'll check that later, for now let's board the Fraxinus!" Yoshinon cheered.

"The Fraxinus?!"

* * *

**Chapter three...**

**still short I guess... man i've gotta start to crank more ideas into a chapter...**

**oh yeah i forgot...please leave a review... i know i will make mistakes regarding date a live...but i like doing fan fiction...i enjoy it...**

**so chapter 3 uploaded!**

_**Lil'Inkie Kid**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: They've got names!**

"We're here!" Yoshinon cheered.

"Oof." The boys crashed upon one another.

"Are you all alright?" Murasame Reine asked.

"Boobs!" The shaved boy launched forward.

"We're just fine." The kudere boy stood up making the shaved boy crash into him.

"Ow, my nose." The shaved boy moaned rubbing his nose. "Dude why did you do that?"

"Please follow me." Reine said while walking ahead.

Everyone stumbled behind.

"What should we do?" The cheerful boy asked the kudere boy.

"Don't worry I'll handle this." The kudere boy answered.

"Okay leader, I'll handle the fake names, for us okay?" The cheerful boy elbowed the kudere boy.

"Welcome aboard, the Fraxinus!" The crew greeted the boys.

"Hi there." The boys greeted back.

"No thanking us for saving your asses?" Kotori bit her lollipop. "What rude boys."

"Hey guys, I found a red haired dwarf." The kudere pointed.

"Who're you're talking about, you emotionless slave." Kotori answered back sounding pissed.

"It seems it can talk." The kudere boy answered back.

"Woah dude, calm down." The cheerful boy whispered. "Don't you remember, that's Kotori, Efreet, the fiery spirit, who could roast us all, at any given moment."

"Oh." The kudere boy remembered. "I'm sorry for my rude behaviour, and thank you for saving us." He bowed.

"Owh you've seem to succumb to my power and fury." Kotori smirked.

"Oh yes, commander your fury and power has no match." Kannazuki kneeled before Kotori.

"Yes, I would like to feel your fury and power, oh powerful commander Kotori." The spectacle boy suddenly joined in just beside Kannazuki.

"What the hell!?" Kotori staggered back on her seat.

"Guys, hold him down." The kudere boy ordered, as the others pinned the spectacle boy down to the ground.

"Sorry for the pervert." The kudere bowed.

"I'm their leader, Kokonose Haruka, call me Konoha." Konoha bowed.

"When did you-

"Just roll with it." The cheerful boy whispered to the others.

"My turn!" The cheerful boy shot up.

"Name's Yukine Haru-desu, call me Haru-desu, as you can see we're all high school students, nice to meet you all-desu." Haru beamed.

"Okay, before you guys introduce yourselves." Haru whispered in a group huddle with the others. "These are your fake names."

After a few moments of awkward whispers… it was the shaved boy's turn.

Releasing his spectacle friend he stood up and bowed.

"My name is Isshiki Makoto, just call me Makoto, pleased to meet you all." Makoto bowed.

It was now the plump boy turn, standing up he easily towered everyone in the ship.

"Umm…Hello there…ah my name is…what was it again?" Struggling to remember the fake he was given. "Ah… my name is Fukuyama Hoshi…you can just call me Hoshi…um what else…oh nice to meet you all!" Hoshi bowed hastily.

"It's already my turn?" The spectacle boy chuckled, standing up he brushed off whatever dust he got on his uniform.

"No need." Kotori pouted.

"Sorry for earlier, it's just a fetish." A chill ran down Kotori's spine.

"My name is Satoshi Oreki, call me anything you like." Oreki smiled.

"How's about I call masochist?" Kotori glared.

"Nice to meet you all." Shido walked forward. "My name is Itsuka Shido, call me Shido." Shido greeted extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Shido." Konoha took it, as the others jumped from behind trying to greet Shido.

"Are you sure these boys aren't spirits, commander?" Kanuzu whispered to Kotori. "After all they're boys."

"I'm not sure, but we have to keep a close eye on them." Kotori whispered back.

_I saw Konoha got shot, but where is the wound, where's the blood?_

_All I can see is the bullet tear on his uniform but not his body…_

Kotori thought to herself as she stared deep at the tear on Konoha's uniform.

* * *

**Chapter four for you guys**

**Well as you see chapter four is a bit longer... i think...**

** Well expect for more chapters to come...well doing this is the thing i can do during my school holidays...**

**Well currently i'm facing problems:**

**1) When do I set this story?**

**Well i know i'm setting this after season 2 in date a live, but do i follow the light novel time setting/story but i don't want to spoil anything for you guys...**

**2) I don't know which pairings i want in this story...**

**i would really love some positive feedback from you guys...please?**

**_Lil'Inkie Kid_  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

"That was tiring!" Tokha yawned as she walked in. "I'm hungry Shido, let's get something to eat!"

"Tired. The AST were pests." Yuzuru said.

"I agree." Kaguya who walked in drowsily.

"Questions. Are those the boys that we saved?" Yuzuru asked.

"Yep." Kotori answered.

"My name is Konose Haruka, call me Konoha, we are eternally grateful for saving us back there." Konoha bowed.

"You're welcome, Konoha!" Tokha smiled. "So how old are you guys?"

"So what's going to happen now?" Haru asked.

"First I want to do a medical check-up on you boys." Reine answered.

"Medical check-ups?"

"I'll check you all one by one." Reine continued.

"I've got a question." Hoshi raised his hand. "Where are we going to saty?"

"You guys can crash at my house." Kotori answered.

"Wait, what?!" Shido cried.

"Oh relax Shido, just for the moment." Kotori smirked.

"Yeay, it'll be like one big happy family!" Tokha cheered.

"One very BIG family." Shido muttered. "In my small house."

"Come on Shido, cheer up, it'll be alright." Tokha tried to comfort Shido.

"I guess you're right." Shido gave up.

"We'll try not to be any trouble for Shido and the others." Haru said.

"Isn't that right Konoha?" Haru elbowed him.

"Hmm…"Konoha slightly nodded.

"No worries guys." Shido said. "You guys can crash at my house for the time being."

"Thank you so much!" The boys bowed in happiness except for Konoha who nodded and spoke:

"Thank you for your hospitality."

"You're welcome, I really should get back to school." Shido said.

"Okay you all can return to what you were doing." Kotori spoke aloud. "Shido and the others get back to school." Kotori pointed.

"Reine you do the medical check-up on the boys." Then Kotori pointed to Yoshino. "Yoshino!"

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yes!" Yoshino jolted.

"You can go back home and watch some TV."

"Okay everybody chop-chop!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Shido and the others returned back to school.

"Umm…Shido…do you think those boys are nice?" Kaguya asked nervously.

"Of course…I think they're just nice and friendly people." Shido smiled.

"But I don't like the look that Konoha's got in his eyes." Kaguya sounded scared.

"Why's that?"

"When I look in his eyes, I think I saw something else besides a emotionless high school student."

"What did you see?" Shido asked.

"I saw something evil that was manifesting inside of him and it was staring back at me."

"Well I guess he does look kind of scary." Shido chuckled. "For now try to be friends with the boys, okay?"

"Okay!" Kaguya nodded.

Meanwhile at the Fraxinus…

"You want us naked?!"

"Yes." Reine bluntly replied. "It's necessary."

"Well if that's the case." Makoto started to take off his shirt. "I'll go fi-

"I'll go first." Konoha interrupted, already taken his school uniform off, except for his boxers, which his was still wearing.

"Kannazuki, retrieve his uniform and try to take a glimpse of any bullet wounds on his body." Kotori ordered.

"Yes, commander."

"Let me hold your clothes for you." Kannazuki suddenly appeared in front of Konoha. "We'll get a new set of clothing for you all."

For a moment Konoha glared at Kannazuki but then reluctantly handed over his clothes to him.

"Thanks."

_There's no sign of a bullet wound on his body at all. _ Kannazuki thought.

_But there seems to be a bullet tear on his uniform._

"Here you go, commander." Kannazuki gave Kotori Konoha's uniform. "There's no bullet wound on his body.

"There seems to be a bullet tear on his uniform." Kotori said while inspecting the uniform. "But no wound on his body?"

"Hmmmm… how intresting." Kotori smirked.

Later that day…

"So this is your house, Shido." Oreki scanned it. "Looks pretty decent."

"Umm…well I'm not that rich." Shido said while scratching his head.

"Well anyway, thanks for letting us stay here." Haru bowed.

"Say Shido." Tokha spoke. "Do we have enough food to feed us all?"

"Uhh…I'm not sure about that…hehe." Shido nervously said, turning his face away from Tokha's.

"Hey!" Tokha scolded. "We need make sure that these have enough nutrition to live!"

"Don't worry Tokha." Hoshi tried to calm down Tokha.

"We're all light eater so don't worry." Makoto joined. "Isn't that right Konoha?" Makoto elbowed him, whilst chuckling.

"Yeah." Konoha only nodded.

"So what are we waiting for?" Tokha interrupted. "Let's go in!"

Upon entering the Itsuka household they were greeted by Yoshino and Yoshinon who were watching the TV.

After settling in for a bit, the boys took their showers, wore a new set of clothes that were given to them by Reine and were ready for dinner.

Everyone gathered at the dining table, Yoshino, Kotori, Miku, Tokha, the Yamai twins, Mana and the boys whilst Shido cooked in the kitchen.

It was pretty cramped for the number of people at the dining table, especially for the boys as they outnumbered by 7:5.

"Well this is quite awkward." Haru whispered to the others, in a group huddle.

"What is awkward?" Mana suddenly popped her head in.

"Nothing!" They quickly disbanded the group.

"Wow, we look like a big family!" Tokha exclaimed.

"Yeah one very BIG family." Makoto said sarcastically.

As the other boys chatted with Tokha, Oreki who sat next to Kotori tried to break the ice with her.

"Say Kotori…"

"Don't you dare." Kotori bitterly rejected the chit chat.

"Owh okay." Oreki looked down.

"Did you know Shido's cooking is the greatest in the whole wide world." Tokha boasted as if she was the one who cooked.

Shido smiled.

"Is that so?" Makoto asked.

"Yes." Tokha stood up proudly. "He can make any food in this world delicious."

"I have to agree." Kaguya nodded.

"Agree. Yes it's delicious." Her sister agreed too.

"Darling ,makes the most mouth-watering food ever!" Miku cheered.

"Even for me it's delicious." Yoshinon added crossing it's arms nodding.

"On that, what are your favourite foods?" Tokha asked.

"Hmmm." Hoshi thought.

"Mine's Chicken chop with steamed rice!" Haru hooted.

"Fried prawn with some mayonnaise." Oreki nodded.

"Grilled lamb!" Makoto said.

"Salad." Hoshi crossed his arms.

"Surprised. For a guy his size he must eat a-

"Don't you dare say it." Kaguya quickly intervened.

"So how about you Konoha." Kaguya turned to him whilst holding her Yuzuru's mouth. "What's your favourite food?"

Everyone eagerly looked at Konoha.

"Humans." Konoha bluntly replied, whilst smiling.

Everyone looked horrified, even Kotori batted an eye.

Suddenly the boys broke into tears of laughter.

"What was that Konoha!" Haru laughed hard.

"You got me Konoha." Hoshi held in his belly.

"Was that a joke?" Makoto pointed.

"Wow just wow." Oreki shook his head.

"Yes it was." Konoha answered. "I was trying to preform, what you guys call a joke."

"Oh." Everyone looked at Konoha in discomfort.

"Please Konoha don't do that again." Oreki raised his hand with the other on his stomach.

"My favourite food is Prawn cooked with soy bean sauce eaten with some steamed rice." Konoha answered properly.

"Wow that sounds very delicious." Tokha said whilst drooling.

"Dinner's ready!" Shido called.

"Let us help you!" The boys stormed Shido and the kitchen, taking the food and laying it on the table.

"Woah, be careful!" Shido worried.

"Wah, that's a lot of food!" Tokha drooled.

"Tokha calm down." Shido tapped Tokha on the head. "This food isn't for you only, remember?"

"Hehehe."

"Thanks for the food!" Everyone cheered.

"Food, it's been so long!" Oreki looked relieved.

"It's just been a day." Konoha said, amongst the others he was the most polite when eating.

"So umm…Konoha, where are we going to sleep?" Haru asked whilst eating away.

"Hmm…let me think." Konoha scanned the house.

"Excuse me, Shido." Konoha called him. "Can we sleep near the TV?"

"Near the TV?" Shido thought for a bit. "Yeah sure you guys can sleep near the TV.

"Make sure to get the futons out, okay?" Shido added.

"Thank you very much." Konoha nodded.

After finishing eating, everyone decided to do a 'get to know each other' session.

During the session everyone had a fair share of fun and laughs.

But time sure files fast.

After all the fun and laughter, Miku had to return back to her mansion, as everyone else was ready to sleep.

"Okay, good night guys." Shido said turning the lights off.

"Good night Shido!" The boys replied back.

"Finally, sleep!" Makoto breathed in snuggling right into his futon, instantly falling asleep.

"Good night guys." Hoshi cheerfully said.

"Good night." Every one said back.

After a few minutes…

"I can't sleep." Haru shot up.

Walking to the front door, he stepped outside.

Closing the door behind him, Haru sucked in the night's air.

"Now that's refreshing." Haru smiled.

Meanwhile…

After saying good night to Tokha, the Yamai twins and Yoshino he walked towards to his room to get some shut eye.

But before he could enter he was blocked by Kotori.

"Are sure you can trust these guys?" Kotori looked at Shido.

"They seem like nice guys to me." Shido answered.

"But what if they're not?" Kotori answered back this time a bit fierce. "What if they're like Kurumi, dangerous and hungry for humans like you?"

Shido thought hard.

"Remember, we have to keep an eye on them." Kotori warned, as she walked away. "Good night."

"Yeah…good night." Shido walked into his room.

"What is this talk of me?" A shadowy figure appeared just right outside Shido's room, it was none other than Kurumi. "I feel like a celebrity, I'm flattered."

"Maybe I can tease Shido, while I'm still here." Kurumi purred.

"But wait a minute, I smell something more delicious." Kurumi sniffed the air.

"It's coming from outside." Kurumi quickly transported outside, noticing Haru sitting alone at the door step.

"My…my what a cute boy." Kurumi grinned, floating closer to Haru.

"Hello there boy, why are you all alone?" Kurumi asked from the shadows.

"Wh-wh-wh-who goes there?" Haru quickly stood up searching for the voice.

"I love that voice." Kurumi breathed. "The sound of fear, worry and panic."

"Stop messing with me, someone in the shadows." Haru said still searching. "Reveal yourself."

"My…my, aren't you pushy." Kurumi smirked.

"Well, here I am." Kurumi stepped forward, revealing her astral dress.

Haru stared at Kurumi for a bit.

"Wow, you're beautiful." Haru breathed.

"Excuse me?" Kurumi was shocked at the reponse.

"Um…well…uh..ehm…I was speaking about your eyes." Haru tried to cover up. "I love the difference between them."

"Is that so?" Kurumi smirked.

"Well I like your dress too." Haru added. "It looks good on you."

"Thank you." Kurumi bowed. "I made it myself."

Haru stood there frozen, gazing at Kurumi who smiled at him.

"Uh…it's not like I'm currently mesmerised by you and currently taking a liking to you." Haru said nervously.

"Hehe... thank you for telling the truth." Kurumi giggled.

"Haha." Haru laughed dryly.

_I think I saw her from somewhere before…but I can't put a finger on it._

"Anyway…my name is Yukine Haru, call me Haru." Haru bowed. "Pleased to meet you."

"My…my aren't you polite?" Kurumi grinned. "My name is Tokisaki Kurumi, call me Kurumi."

"Pleased to meet you too." Kurumi bowed.

_I remember now! She's Kurumi! _

"Well it's getting quite late, plus I need to get some sleep." Haru yawned.

"I agree, it seems you need some sleep."

"Maybe we can meet again." Haru said before entering.

"Of course, I would love to." Kurumi agreed.

"But this isn't my house… I'm just crashing for a bit…I think I'll be living in my own house, I don't where it is." Haru scratched his head. "So it'll be a problem finding me."

"No don't worry, I'll find a way." Kurumi said.

"Really?" Haru looked excited.

"Yes." Kurumi nodded.

"Good night." Haru smiled, as he walked in.

"Good night Haru." Kurumi replied.

"My…my what an interesting boy." Kurumi smirked.

"I wonder why does he smell so wonderful." Kurumi licked her lips.

* * *

**Hi there! That's chapter 6 for you guys!**

**Well I made the chapter longer... I don't if i want to use the story line of date a live after season two or not... i haven't decided yet...i don't want to spoil anything...so what do you guys think?**

_**Lil'Inkie Kid**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Taken**

The next day…

Everyone got up, bathed, dressed ready for some action, because it was time to go shopping.

"Yes, now my little brothers, let's have some fun!" Tokha cheered as she hopped outside first.

"We're just going to buy school uniforms for them." Shido stepped out second just behind Tokha.

"Yeay, we're going to school this Monday." Oreki cheered.

"Ah, school my age old frenemy." Makoto muttered looking down at the ground.

"Excitement. Let's go." Yuzuru said already standing by the car.

"With all of us, in the car, this is going to be one cramped ride." Konoha pointed out.

"I guess you're right Konoha." Kaguya agreed. "I guess we need to squeeze in right?"

"I agree." Konoha replied.

Everyone entered one by one as they squeezed their bodies against each other. For Konoha, Haru and Oreki it was a problem since they were with Hoshi at the back. But the managed with Konoha by awkwardly sitting on Hoshi's lap.

On the way to the shopping district, the ride was not comfortable at all, but still manageable.

Upon arriving Makoto kneeled on the ground as he tried to regain his sanity since he was sandwiched between Kaguya and Yuzuru.

"What's wrong?" Haru asked. "What happened?"

"Well I was sandwich between the Yamai twins." Makoto explained covering his bloody nose.

"Woah dude, seriously what happened?!" Haru surprised.

"Being the manly man that I am, I got turned on by this, but weirdly I didn't have a boner." Makoto continued. "But instead waterfalls of blood came shooting from my nose, and I have been holding it in since the start of the trip"

"Well we're in the anime world." Haru chuckled.

"Come on guys!" Tokha joyfully skipped leading first. "It's over there."

"We can see that." Konoha said quietly, chasing the group.

Among the entire group Tokha was the most energetic, jumping up and down, pointing to random shops, and drooling against window panes of restaurants.

After a few minutes of sight-seeing, they arrived at the destination that they intended to go in the first place.

"Woah you guys look good in those uniforms!" Shido complimented, as the boys walked the changing stall.

The boys walked out proudly wearing their new school new uniforms, except for Makoto who slumped, muttering.

"Oh cheer up!" Shido tried to cheer him up.

"Easy for you to say." Makoto muttered. "You have girls that want to eat lunch with and talk with you."

Haru whacked Makoto on the head.

"I'm sure there are some girls who will." Shido laughed dryly.

"If I don't lose to both Haru and Konoha." Makoto added.

"Relief. Luckily there was a size to fit for Hoshi." Yuzuru said. "He's too fa-

"Yuzuru what the hell are you spouting?!" Kaguya covered her sisters mouth.

But Hoshi knew what she meant, as he looked down with a gloomy face.

"You're very tall!" Shido quickly interrupted. "Way taller than me."

"Yeah dude, you even over shadow me." Konoha joined.

"You're our own shading tree." Haru added as a joke.

"Haha." Hoshi smiled. "I guess I'm a bit tall."

"Well then that's all we need." Shido said.

After purchasing what they needed….

"Hey guys, let's go to the arcade!" Tokha grabbed hold of Shido, Makoto, Hoshi and Konoha who were nearby her.

"Wait a minute Tokha!" Shido and the others fought against Tokha's inhumane strength.

"Shido just let them go to the arcade." Kotori whispered. "But you must keep an eye on them."

Shido nodded as he got dragged by Tokha to the arcade.

"Now I've got some work to do." Kotori turned.

"So I see you don't trust us." Oreki spoke as Kotori walked past him.

"Yeah I don't." Kotori turned around.

"So what are you going to do?" Oreki shrugged. "Experiment on us, dissect us or date us, like you did with the others?"

"We're not that cruel." Kotori said. "Wait a minute…"

"Let's just say I know things that you know and don't know" Oreki grinned.

"Firstly I know you're all in a fiddle since the only things you can find near or with a space quake are spirits, mostly girls." Oreki started. "Since you found us with a space quake and we're boys, your clueless."

Kotori glared into Oreki's eyes with an uneasy feeling.

"Am I right?" Oreki smirked.

"So then what are you lot?" Kotori asked. "Spies?"

"Best with discuss this elsewhere." Oreki suggested. "How about over there?"

Oreki pointed to a café nearby.

"Sounds good." Kotori agreed.

"Are you sure commander?" Kannazuki spoke through the intercom.

"Don't worry, I'm harmless." Oreki raised his hands. "Plus you guys are watching over her, right?"

Entering the café…

"Two ice teas please." Oreki told the waiter, as Kotori kept looking at Oreki, waiting.

"Well?" Kotori started.

"Honestly, even I don't know what we are." Oreki shrugged.

"I'm like you guys, clueless." Oreki got close to Kotori's face. "I too want to know the answer."

Kotori's face remained neutral whilst Oreki spoke.

"Maybe we can work something out." Oreki started. "Maybe I can do something for you in exchange do something for me."

"What are you going to do for us?" Kotori asked.

"Give you information that can help you about us." Oreki answered. "I know them very well."

"In case we are spirits." Oreki raised an eyebrow. "You can use this information against us."

"In return, what do we do for you?"

"I want you to go out with me." Oreki answered his face full of hope.

Kotori's face changed in an instance.

"Here are your ice teas." The waiter placed them on the table.

"NO." Kotori replied coldly.

"Commander, are you sure?" Kannazuki asked.

"No means no." Kotori once again replied.

"Not even…" Oreki tried.

"No." Kotori replied again, sipping some ice tea.

"Haha…how can someone like me get date, I'm just a wimp." Oreki chuckled sadly.

Laying his head on the table, he noticed someone familiar sitting in the distance.

Wait a minute…I know her…

As the waiter walked by the person, Oreki noticed that they both exchanged glances, as if they were signalling each other.

"Kotori don't drink it!" Oreki warned.

But it was too late…

"Ugh…what's happening?" Kotori felt her head spinning.

"How could I have not noticed?" Oreki stood up to help Kotori.

It was Ellen.

"We've gotta get out of here." Oreki said.

Kotori dizzily spun around as she collapsed onto the floor.

"Commander!" Kannazuki called, after hearing the large thump. "Are okay?!

The Fraxinus crew were worried since they could only hear what was going on.

As Oreki stood up as he was grabbed from behind as he got stabbed with syringe.

Oreki stumbled around as everything around him became hazy and obscure.

It was another waiter; she held the syringe in her hand, smiling evilly, as she watch Oreki stumble.

"Damn you…" Oreki spat as he stumbled around, tripping, he landed on the floor, as he slowly passed out with Ellen standing right in front of him.

* * *

**Hi guys this chapter 7 for you guys...**

**What do you think is going to happen?**

**Well I've decided to follow the timeline in the light novel, but I add and change a few bits in it.**

**So expect Natsumi to be in this story!**

**Since I'm still going to school...and I've got big exams coming this year...**

**I guess the chapters are going to be uploaded a bit late...very late...I expect... but don't worry I'm still working on this...**

**Thanks for reading...**

**Til next time...**

_**Lil'Inkie Kid**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"What?!" Everyone was shocked by the news.

"Kotori and Oreki were kidnapped?" Shido slammed his fist onto an innocent table nearby. You could tell that he was damn furious.

"By who?" Haru asked.

"D.E.M" Reine answered.

"THEM?" Hoshi looked puzzled.

"Who are THEM?" Makoto asked despite knowing D.E.M very well, and also including the readers. But the good thing is, the readers will be reminded. So we'll just roll with the exposition for now, anyways.

"Deus Ex Machina, D.E.M" Kannazuki intervened. "They are a large corporation that is based in England, they are known for manufacturing Realizer's Units, and supply most of the world with it."

"They are also responsible for the Anti Spirit Team, the nice people who attacked you guys." Kannazuki continued.

"Ohhhhhh." Makoto nodded for no reason.

"That's some shady information and explaining." Haru whispered to Hoshi and Makoto.

"The author got the information from the date a live wikia, it's no surprise." Konoha whispered to them all.

"What's their current condition?" Konoha asked.

"We currently cannot locate their location since Kotori's signal is jammed by D.E.M." Reine answered.

"We have to save them!" Tokha and the others insisted.

"Patience." Konoha interrupted them, with the sound of his raspy and calm voice. "We don't know their location right?"

"We can't just go head on, that's just running blind."

The others fell silent, as they realised how much of what Konoha said was true.

"Well what should we do then?" Shido asked.

"We wait; we should wait for a signal, a sign from them." Konoha answered. "Or they'll bust themselves out."

"Konoha's right." Reine talked. "We should wait for a response from them."

"What if we're too late?" Kaguya asked.

"Oreki's never late." Konoha raised his index finger in the air indicating that Kaguya was wrong.

"Even though he looks nothing like one, he is a smart strategist." Makoto backed Konoha up.

"He isn't just a pervert, he is a smart pervert." Haru added.

"I hope you're all right about this." Kannazuki looked worried. "Cause I didn't see him use his smarts from the beginning."

"Don't worry; we've known him for a very long time." Hoshi tried to assure everyone. "He uses his smarts at certain time like these, and a bit for perverted things, but he always gets what he wants."

"Always." Konoha ended their 112-ish word explanation about Oreki's intellect.

**Meanwhile….**

**In a far far far away D.E.M facility located on island at somewhere very far away like what's described just now, on an island that just popped into existence because of…plot and mostly the author's doing…**

"Ugh where am I?" Oreki grunted, his eyelids flickered open as he was blinded by the not so immense light of a single light bulb that was hanged in the middle of the room.

Slowly he realised that he was sitting down, little by little his brain processed his surroundings.

White; everything was absolute pure white. From the cable that held the light bulb to the ceiling, walls, the table that was in front of him plus the two chairs that were in the room.

"What happened?" Oreki started to dig through his memories**.**

"Kotori!" Oreki shot up from his chair but was yanked back down.

He was chained to the floor.

"What the fish?!" Oreki cursed. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Oreki frantically glanced around the room to create a plan.

Seconds later, a door opened as slender figure walked in.

Oreki quickly fixed his eyes on the figure that slowly walked in.

Oreki scanned the figure as he quickly recognised the figure, and was sickened to the bone.

It was none than Isaac.

"Hello there." Isaac greeted Oreki with a smile. "May I have seat?"

"Sure, sure…it's not like this place is mine." Oreki spontaneously answered.

"Hello there young man, my name is Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Wescott." He introduced himself, plopping into the seat opposite of Oreki. "You can call me Isaac."

"Hi there." Oreki forcefully smiled, burying his deepest hatred towards Isaac deep inside his heart.

"So why are you here my fellow man?" Oreki asked, with a smile.

"I don't want anything from you….yet." Isaac answered with a discerning pause. "I just wanted to have a friendly chit chat."

"I disagree on calling this 'a friendly chit chat'." Oreki interrupted. "It's because I'm chained to the bloody floor."

Oreki tried to sound calm but it was pretty obvious on how mad he was, shown by the way he stressed every word.

"I would call it an interrogation." Oreki rattled his chains

"Well it's for my well-being and safety." Isaac camly answered.

"Well-being, my fish." Oreki whispered in his heart.

"Well first I want to ask you ask you some questions." Isaac started.

"Well, let ask a question first, I hope I'm not offending you." Oreki interrupted. "How's my friend?"

"You know small girl with red hair?" Oreki continued. "The one with twin tails?"

"She's safe." Isaac replied. "I assure you."

"They have must have done something to her." Oreki thought.

"Okay let's begin." Isaac placed his elbows on the table.

**Meanwhile….somewhere in the facility, where the story had to move on…**

Kotori opened her eyes slowly, whilst regaining conscious. She slowly realised that she was lying down on a bed.

Kotori slowly sat up. She scanned the room carefully, realising that she was in a room, a pretty small room.

"Ugh….where am I?" Kotori massaged her head.

After regaining some of her energy, she decided to stand up, limping around,then accidentally bumped into the wall.

"Oh dammit." Kotori massaged her head. "It seems that I haven't regained my energy."

Tracing the wall with her finger she quickly found out the door was. The door seemed to not possess a door knob or even a handle. It seem to be a sliding door that was tight shut.

She slowly sat down on the floor, as an attempt to regain her energy.

Suddenly, the door opened, and two men dressed in black suits walked in, with deadpanned faces.

Kotori jumped a bit, as she quickly scanned them both. One of them was holding a card that seemed to be the key to the door. Whilst the other seemed to be holding a syringe and hand cuffs.

Kotori panicked inside, but calm back down as she regained her energy because of the fear she had.

"Oh no." Kotori thought. "What do I do?"

Kotori kept staring at the first man as he placed the card loosely in his pocket, proceeding to help his college to detain Kotori, whilst his colleague tried to inject whatever liquid that was contained in the syringe.

"Ummm…what are you to do misters?" Kotori started to act moe, with the cute face, voice and all. "What are you going to do to me, misters?"

The two men halted abruptly shocked and blushing by the moeness which was shone by Kotori.

Kotori swiftly shot by the first man, grabbing the loosely hung card in his pocket. Snatching away the card she pushed the first man, crashing into the second man.

Which lodge the syringe into his unlucky colleague.

Kotori quickly unlocked the door and ran out carefully as the door closed shut tight behind her; luckily no one was around.

Thanks to the plot

"Alright, what should I do now?" Kotori thought to herself, as glanced around.

* * *

**Hello there! MISS ME?!**

**Sorry for my very long absence... i am so sorry...**

**If you're wondering why i was gone for so long is because of my exams this year...which as a 15 year old in Malaysia is very important to me...**

**So i had to take a break...and focus on studying...because i wanted to achieve 11 straight A's ...**

**With that past now i can focus on writing this story and my other one HI which you guys should check out...**

**Anyways thanks for reading! bye bye**

_**Lil inkie kid**_


End file.
